Give Her an FSharp
by writinsinmysoul
Summary: Kelsey Nash is just like her mother, so it's no wonder why they are the best of friends. Now 13 she is ready for the year of her life, but when she meets her new music teacher,she finds that the secrets of her mother's past will change everything


_Disclaimer: I have no rights or affiliation with Degrassi. Once again suing me would be pointless seeing as how I have no money anyway._

_I will admit that I'm not one for Crellie but I think this will work. I love a good future fic so I hope everyone enjoys._

_P.S: How crazy was that last episode of Degrassi, why would Paige have sex with Griffin just because he fixed her room up, and why wouldn't he tell her he had HIV!_

_Anyway on to the story!_

"You know what Kelsey? You are just like your mom." If my uncle Marco told me this annoying fact one more time I was going to choke myself. Everyone, almost every day, tells me I'm my mother's freaking clone. Don't get me wrong we have a great relationship; we are best friends, really, and with it being just the two of us we have always had to stick together. However, I still hate when people state the obvious.

"Please Marco, why do you tell her that every time you are here?" Mmm, that made me smile inside myself. I thank you mom. She doesn't even know how much I appreciated that.

"I just can't get over it Elle. The fact that you even have a child still boggles my mind." Gee Uncle Marco I'm only what, 13 now, you mean to tell me it hasn't sunk in yet. I rolled my eyes at him as I began to search for something to watch on T.V.

"What boggles my mind is how I did it in grade 11, with no Sean, and basically no mother." God I hated when mom brought up grandma and _him_. Grandma was never sober before she died, and that man, you know the one that provided the other half of my DNA, well mom says he just left her around the time she found out about me. She never would go into details much and she hated talking about him.

"So are you excited to start school back up tomorrow Kels?" Uncle Marco asked me happily. He always got way too excited about things. I guess that is why he and mom are such good business partners. They had their own event planning business and mom also does freelance work for Lincoln Day Magazine on the side. Uncle Marco was full of the personality and fresh ideas to keep the clients coming, and mom was levelheaded and practical enough to make sure they got exactly what they wanted.

"Uncle Marco, the day I am excited about school is the day I stop wearing black, red, and purple." I smiled slyly.

"Oh, you are…"

"Don't say it Uncle Marco. I saw the pictures I already know. I only wish mom still dressed as cool as she used to!" My mother looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I have to live in the real world. In the real world we have to tone down the _Goth _just a bit." I rolled my eyes back and stuck out my tongue. Honestly my mom was always giving me the real world lecture.

"It's 10:30 anyway Kels. You better go to bed or you are going to be late for your first day tomorrow." I knew what that meant; mom wanted me out of the room so she could talk. I shook my head as I rose from the couch and gave my uncle Marco his much anticipated hug. I walked over and gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek. Ok I know, you can say what you want but I loved my mother more than anything.

You know I just realized I didn't give you all a proper introduction. My name is Kelsey Eleanor Nash. Yes I am quite aware that my initials spell _Ken_, believe me I've heard enough lame jokes about that one. But yeah, I'm just your average grade niner, well as of tomorrow anyway. I might dress a little different from some of my friends but it is the style I dig. I tend to not give a flying horse's butt what other people think anyway. As I was saying though, it's just me and my mom, and really, that's all we need. My mom is the strongest person I know, period. I mean come on she had me, took care of grandma, graduated from University, worked, and got a real job all before she was 22. You can't even look me half-way in the eye and tell me that's not impressive. Sometimes I wish I could meet my deadbeat of a father just so I can tell him how I really feel about him; I am so glad I look mostly like mom. Except her eyes are green and mine are _soooo_ blue, I guess that comes from him. Then there's my best friend Chrissie, believe it or not we are pretty similar. Speak of the devil that's her calling right now.

"I thought we were going to hang out tonight, you know do our annual say goodbye to summer ceremony." I said sadly to Chrissie in my phone.

"I know, I know, but my mom wouldn't go to sleep and you know she would never let me come over if I asked." I rolled my eyes. Chrissie's mom was so lame. She swore I was a bad influence on Chrissie, like I forced her to act and dress like me.

"I can't believe your mom is so judgmental." Oh yeah, Chrissie's mom hated the fact that I was a bastard child, oh and the fact that my mom was the same age as her oldest daughter, that didn't help either. I couldn't help but snicker. It wasn't my fault that Chrissie's mom is older than Grandma Nash was. Who told the woman to have a child at fourty-six anyway? My mom was a way better mother so it didn't matter to me either way.

"She doesn't mean to be that way Kels. She's just scared of you guys sometimes." I laughed. What else could I do? Chrissie's whole family was wacked but whatever, I still took the girl under my wing. Ok I admit it; I may have been a tiny bit of an influence on her. What … oh come on people it's not like I held a gun to her head; good grief! I looked over at my clock, it was getting close to 11:30 and Chrissie was boring me anyway.

"Look Chris, I'll see you in school tomorrow meet me at the steps and we'll walk to homeroom together." I smiled as I heard the excitement in my best friend's voice.

"We finally have Simpson as our homeroom teacher." Chrissie said way too anxiously. "I'll see you tomorrow." You see what I have to go through on a daily basis. Crazy, but you haven't seen the half.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ellie leaned back in the chair as Marco finished up their notes for that evening. Monday's were always busy for them and they were attempting to get a head start on their work.

"Marco, do you think I should maybe tell Sean about Kelsey at least?" Ellie asked her best friend quietly.

"I think that it has been 13 years and you are both very independent and very stubborn Ellie Nash. I know that you will never get over Sean just leaving you the way he did but he deserves to know at least." Ellie raised an eyebrow at Marco. She could tell he had been holding that in for years.

"Practiced that speech much Marco?" Ellie said as she stood up.

"I just think that maybe Kelsey deserves to know him." Marco said timidly.

"That's where you cross the line Marco. Leave the parenting decisions to me ok. I think that Kelsey has done fine without him and maybe one day when she's old enough I'll tell her the truth." Ellie said sternly. Marco sighed as he shook his head. Kelsey was definitely going to be lying on someone's couch in a few years.

...

I breathed in the Degrassi morning air. I hated it. Nothing like cigarette smoke and pollution to get your day started right. I looked up as I noticed Chrissie anxiously running over to me.

"First day back and even you have to admit it is nice being in grade nine; no more pesky grade eights to bother us, I love it." I looked over at my friend and rolled my eyes. She was way too happy to be in that god forsaken place.

"Come on, the only thing I'm looking forward to is meeting Simpson." I smiled a little as I pulled Chrissie along to our homeroom.

"Kels, there's nobody in here." Chrissie said afraid. I rolled my eyes, you all already know how I feel about people stating the obvious.

"Look Chris the sign on the board says to go down to room 113. That's the music room." This may still work out I loved music more than anything and dreamt of the day when I could start my own band.

We quietly walked down the stairwell and around the corridor to the music room. I knew that we were supposed to be getting a new music teacher this year I could only hope that whoever it was had more talent than Mrs. Meany. I know what you're thinking but no, that's not a joke that really was her name.

"This sucks I was all set to have Simpson." Chrissie said sadly. "I don't want some new teacher for homeroom."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey girls come on in we were just waiting for everyone to find the place." The teacher said as he looked up from his guitar and smiled. "I'm Mr. Manning."


End file.
